PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins
Case of the Missing Coins is the third PSA Mission. In this mission Rookie closes the vault in the Gift Shop, and the coins are stuck to the ceiling. Guide When you start, you're in the Gift Shop. There is a vault in the back of the room with all the Gift Shop's coins, and Rookie is standing by the vault door. Talk to him, and he'll introduce himself and say that he's new. Ask him if the door was messed with, and he'll say that it wasn't. Rookie will demonstrate by closing the vault. Ask him to open it again so you can look inside, and he'll try and say that he forgot the combination, but it's probably in the Gift Shop Manager's Office . Go upstairs to the office. Scroll right until you see a couch. Click below it, and you'll look under it. There's a floppy disk and a paper clip. Put both of them in your inventory, click on the sides to stop looking under the couch, go left and get on the computer. Insert the floppy disk and press the power button. The computer will display a logo of a penguin with the letters "OS" written below it. After that loads, you will be presented with the desktop; a green screen with one folder named "My Files". Click on it, and you'll see three other files: "Items", "Combination_Number", and "Ice_Bricks". "Items" gives you a list of items from the March 2007 Penguin Style catalog and their prices. "Combination_Number" is what you need. It has the letters "N" "E" "S" and "W", with a random number from 1 to 9 next to each letter. These stand for the cardinal directions and the number that must be input in each direction. For example, if "5" was next to "S", that means 5 is the bottommost number of the code. Memorize or write down the code for later. "Ice_Bricks" just brings you to a Breakout-style mini game, where you launch a ball to break bricks. After that, you can go back down and enter the code. The vault door will open! Enter, and all the coins will be stuck to the ceiling. You need to get them all down! Rookie will stand guard and defend the vault. Suddenly, you'll get a call from G! He'll tell you that he found something and you should return to the HQ. G wants you to watch some video surveillance, which features all the coins flying onto the ceiling. G will tell you to investigate, and try looking on the Gift Shop roof. He'll open up a cabinet of keys, and tell you to pick one. The one you want is the yellow one on the far left with the Tic-Tac-Toe Code that reads "Roof Top." Pick it up, and head back into the manager's office. Look for the door that says "To Roof". Open it with the key, and you can go on the roof. If the key doesn't fit, return it to G and pick a different one. Now that you're on the rooftop, you'll see a giant magnet! That's what's pulling all the coins up! The power box is bolted shut. Pull out your spy phone, and click the flashing red button with "Tools" written next to it. Pick out the wrench, and unscrew the bolts. Now, you can look inside the power box. It's dangerous, so you can't touch anything. Take out the paper clip you found earlier under the couch, and throw it in! The box will short circuit and the magnet will shut off. Before you leave, remember to pick up the white hair in the drain. If you want, you can check on Rookie to see that the coins did come down. Report back to G, and he'll ask if you found anything strange. Give him the white hair, and he'll say it's interesting and wonder where it came from. G will ask if you're up for a small task. If you've done enough secret agent stuff for now, you can state that you are good and the mission will finish. Doing the task will grant you a secret reward. Assuming you took the task, G will tell you that disabling the magnet also turned out the power in the Night Club, and you must turn it back on. The fuse box is in the Boiler Room. If you want, you can get a flashlight on the desk. Bringing the flashlight will make the mission easier, so grabbing it is a good idea. Enter the Night Club, and you'll see that it is pitch black. If you can find him, even the Keeper of the Boiler Room is scared! Turn on your flashlight, (if you have them, the Dark Vision Goggles are arguably better because they light up the whole screen, but make it glow green) which makes a small circle of light, and navigate to the Boiler Room using the secret entrance through the speaker. In here, you must find the fuse box. When you do, you'll need to play a mini game where you need to turn all the red circles green. It's one of those "pressing one button makes all adjacent ones change" puzzles. Once all the buttons are green, you can go back to G and tell him you finished the mission. Your reward is a thank-you card from Dancing Penguin, who is happy that you turned the power back on. Trivia *On the computer you can access via the mission, you can play a secret minigame, Ice Bricks. *You can play the mission here https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/quests//q3//quest.swf. Gallery Mission 3 Conclusion.png|The awards. Mission3Map.png|The Map during the mission.